LaF and the Aftermath
by AlexMackJammin
Summary: Perry's been gone for a few months now, how is LaF handling it? Slight AU just following Perry's disappearance and kinda OOC


"Perry!" They shouted and shot up from bed. They put their hand on their head and shook it, trying to shake away the nightmare. Perry had been gone for 4 months now, no one had seen or heard from her and the last person to see her was dead. Lafontaine sighed as they threw the covers off themselves and stood up, making their way to the kitchen to get something to drink.

It had been like this every night since. Perry yelling out forthem, being pulled away by some darkness. These arms pulling her back and into a large gate of darkness as she screamed for help. They always tried to get to her, running as fast as they could but they could never quite reach, always being held back by something. They tried to fight it, pull away, run faster, scream louder, but they could never quite make it. She was pulled into the darkness and the gates would close, leaving them banging on the door with desperate pleas.

Lafontaine heard a clatter in the kitchen as they stepped through it and looked up. She was standing there, pulling cookies out of the oven and looking up to them with a smile before frowning and placing the cookies down to go and fuss over them. They just stared at her, checking over every inch and seeing no scratches, no marks, nothing to suggest she had ever left them. They heard her talking and tuned in to catch the end of the sentences.

"- honestly you spend too much time on your experiments." Perry finished rambling looking at the dark bags under their eyes and slack posture, shaking her head.

"…Per?" They whispered in astonishment, reaching their hand up and poking her in the face. She swatted the hand away and scowled at them. They immediately brought her into their arms, tears welling up in their eyes as they held her. "Per!" They exclaimed and held tighter.

"Wha-" Perry started as she was pulled into the hug and hugged them back before pulling back. "What's gotten into you? You aren't normal."

"You're back! You're really back! Per!" Lafontaine exclaimed as tears left their eyes slowly. They quickly wiped them away before turning around slightly and shouting upstairs, "She's back! Laura! JP! Perry's back!" They turned back around and grinned excitedly, pulling her back into a hug.

"I've been here the whole time," Perry said, pulling back once more and scrunching her face in confusion.

"You've been gone for four months," they replied, keeping contact with her to make sure it was still real. She was still back.

"What do you mean four months? I never left. I think you're coming down with a fever let's get you back to bed," She said placing her hand on their forehead, and grabbing their hand.

"I'm fine, Per," Lafontaine said as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Look you'll see. They'll say the same too," They turned around as Laura came down the stairs and looked to them.

"What do you mean she's back? Where is she?" Laura asked, looking around wildly for Perry.

"She's right here!" They said as they turned around to see… nothing. No fresh cookies, no hot oven, no Perry. "Perry?" They said, looking around wildly and walking around the kitchen before walking out and looking around the other rooms on the first floor. "Perry!" They yelled in desperation.

"LaF…" Laura started, walking up towards them slowly and placing her hand on their shoulder. They shook their head, tears welling up in their eyes and slowly rolling down their cheeks.

"She was here," They whispered, slowly sinking to the floor. They looked back to the kitchen and saw nothing but a dark room. More darkness. "She-she was…" They stuttered, dropping their head to their chest and bringing their hands up to rub their eyes and look around once more.

Laura looked at her friend on the ground and wanted to reach out to them and hold them in their pain, but she couldn't. There was no way to heal this pain. She had heard them screaming out Perry's name every night, their anguished cry's through the nightmares. She couldn't heal this pain, no matter how much she wanted to help. So she turned around, and silently walked back to her room as they cried on the floor.

They stayed there, their sobs racking their body as they cried. This was the worst nightmare, always the worst. The feeling of finding her again, the happiness, the joy, the love. Everything rushing back as they saw her, touched her, found their world in her eyes again. Then it was all just… gone. Ripped away like some cruel joke.

Laura once said to Carmilla that not having her was like having a hole cut in her. To them, not having Perry, it felt like they were never alive to begin with… and never would be again.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hey guys. Long time no see XD I posted this on my tumblr a long while ago but completely forgot to post it here but here it is now. Sorry for the OOC-ness but this took form in my head and I couldn't help it. But anyway see you guys again at some point! -Amy :)


End file.
